


Not Your Average Christmas Gift

by Kika988



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Schmoop, porn for the sake of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kika988/pseuds/Kika988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas makes his own Christmas traditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Average Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeeisoxygen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeisoxygen/gifts).



> For the lovely Coffee... merry Christmas, dear!
> 
> This is (so far) unedited by myself and unbeta'd, so please feel free to point out any mistakes!

Dean woke to the sensation of warmth; a body radiating heat against his side, a warm wet suction playing at his earlobe, broken up every few seconds by the barest scrape of teeth. The sensation caused him to shiver despite the lack of cold, and his hand shifted under the cover until it found bare skin, what felt like a thigh. 

“Mm, Cas,” he mumbled, sleep slurring his words together. They had only (finally) fallen together a few days ago, but even so, even in his half-asleep state, it was impossible for Dean to imagine waking up to anyone else. There was a huff of amused breath against his ear before the lips moved on, down his neck to pause at his collarbones, where hot open-mouthed kisses soon had Dean’s grip on Cas’ thigh tightening. 

Dean felt fingers tracing up his ribs, cool in contrast to the hot lips now moving down his chest. He whined in protest of the slow proceedings and attempted to move his hand higher to move things along, but when he did, Cas froze completely, his meaning clear. Cooperate or get nothing. Dean fell still immediately. As much as he wanted to speed things up, Cas taking charge and taking his time was… well, all kinds of hot, really. 

Castiel continued to explore Dean’s torso, his fingers raising goosebumps in their wake, with his mouth following behind to sooth the path. He traced smooth skin and puckered scars alike, leaving nothing untouched. By the time he had covered Dean’s chest and stomach and moved over to his arms, Dean was a quivering mess. 

“Please, Cas,” he said, the words breathless as his fingers twitched restlessly against the covers. “I need--”

“Patience, Dean,” Cas responded, his breath washing over Dean’s bicep where he’d paused. He continued his work, working all the way down Dean’s arm til he was lapping at his fingertips. He lingered there a bit longer, sucking lightly, seeming to enjoy the way Dean’s breath hitched when he did so. 

He finally moved over to Dean’s hips, his fingers dipping below the waistband of his boxers as he nipped at his hipbones. Dean made a needy noise and his hips undulated despite his best efforts at keeping still. 

“I’m sorry, Cas, I just, I need you, please,” he babbled, his hands moving to touch Castiel’s shoulders, needing some point of contact to keep from exploding. He made the mistake of looking down, and the sight of Cas’ hooded blue eyes, darkened with lust, nearly did him in. “Please Cas, anything, whatever you want, just--”

And then he could no longer speak, his brain shorting out as Cas dipped his head to mouth at Dean’s erection through the thin cotton of his boxers. He worked Dean through the fabric for a few minutes before finally reaching up to pull them down and out of the way. Dean whimpered at the pause in contact and reached for Cas, but subsided with a pout when he received a glare for his efforts. As soon as he sank back to his pillow he was rewarded by Cas taking him into his mouth, lips sinking straight to the base of his erection. Dean was too distracted by the wet heat surrounding him to care about the choked sound he made. 

After spending so much time on building Dean into a puddle of want and need, Cas was ruthlessly efficient once he truly set to work. He bobbed his head steadily, taking Dean deep into his throat on each stroke without hesitation, and pulled back each time almost to the point of letting go completely, before sinking back down with gusto. His hands kneaded Dean’s thighs and occasionally drifted up to caress his stomach or grip his hipbones. He somehow managed to smile around his mouthful when Dean made a particularly encouraging noise, and made no attempt to hold back his own grunts and groans of pleasure, instead letting them vibrate around Dean’s erection, adding to the building sensations. 

Dean had already been pushed nearly to his breaking point before Cas’ mouth ever touched his dick, so despite his best efforts he knew he wasn’t going to last long. He delayed as long as he could, but then he made the mistake of glancing down at the same time that Cas looked up, and the combination of the intensity in those blue eyes and the lips stretched around his erection, and -- 

“Cas,” Dean warned, his voice strained. Castiel didn’t falter in his rhythm, but hummed encouragingly, which turned into a groan as Dean came with a shout. He continued sucking as Dean trembled through his orgasm, right up until he was hauled up Dean’s body for Dean to lick his way into Castiel’s mouth, heedless of the traces of his own come left there. He kissed Cas sloppily as he reached down to stroke him, his fumbling grip almost unnecessary as Castiel whimpered into Dean’s mouth and came rutting against his hip. 

Their breathing seemed loud in the quiet room before it eventually slowed back to normal while they held each other loosely, hands wandering almost absentmindedly. 

“So,” Dean finally said, pausing to clear his throat before continuing. “Can I ask what that was for?” He meant the question mostly as a joke, so he was surprised to see Cas avoiding his eyes in an uncharacteristic display of apprehension. 

“I, ah… forgot today was Christmas,” Castiel admitted. “It slipped my mind, so I didn’t get you anything. I guess I thought I could try to give you…” he trailed off and gestured weakly. 

“...a brain-melting orgasm?” Dean supplied, a grin spreading across his face. “Because if that was the goal, mission success.” Castiel still looked unsure. 

“I’m sorry I don’t have a real gift for you, but--”

“Whoa, hold up,” Dean said, pulling back just enough to meet Castiel’s eyes. “Pay attention, because I am being completely serious -- if that is your substitute for a store-bought gift, please feel free to never buy me anything for any occasion. Ever.” Castiel blinked in confusion for a moment before his expression cleared. 

“So you’re not upset?” Dean chuckled and leaned in for a kiss, nipping lightly at Castiel’s lower lip before pulling away. 

“Far from it. That was amazing. Besides,” he admitted. “I didn’t get you a gift either… not a traditional one, anyway.” He paused, and reached for Castiel’s hand, taking a moment to twine their fingers together. “We kind of jumped into this… thing, between us, head first, which is awesome, but I thought maybe tonight we could go on an actual… date… thing. If you want,” he added uneasily, watching for Cas’ reaction. Castiel responded with a grin of his own, slow and easy and lighting up his eyes in a way Dean was pretty sure he’d never grow tired of. 

“That sounds wonderful, Dean. I always enjoy spending time with you.” He said it so calmly, so matter-of-factly that Dean could only accept it as truth, something that was hard for him, but he was finding it easier where Cas was concerned. 

“Same here, Cas,” Dean said, a rare soft smile gracing his features. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are welcomed and loved!


End file.
